Chloe Sullivan: Friend, reporterSupergirl?
by Quick-n-Popular
Summary: Chosen to be the vessel of Kryptonian Kara ZorEl, Chloe finds herself living a double life and it becomes complicated as she is instructed by JorEl to help Clark battle a new evil. Chlark all the way.
1. A day unlike any other

**"Chloe Sullivan: friend, reporter, confidant…Supergirl?"**

By Quick-n-Popular

(This is my first Smallville Fanfic. I hope I do well.)

Disclaimer: All characters and situations are properties to either DC Comics or people owning the Smallville television series.

**Chapter One: A day unlike any other.**

As Chloe Sullivan entered the cold entryway of the Daily Planet building she found herself pausing for a moment before going towards the elevator to her floor.

Why she was hesitating, she wasn't certain. But then it hit her. She would have to see Jimmy Olsen.

Several days ago, Jimmy had tried once again to corner into her going out with him on a Saturday, to which she finally said yes. Now, it was Monday.

Chloe leaned against the wall and put a hand against her forehead as she tried to think of a way to go about this day.

"Chloe? Is everything all right?"

Chloe spun around and was met by hot coffee in the hand of Clark Kent.

The contact was perfect and so was the big stain that was on her white shirt.

"Aww Dammit." She said as she looked at the stain.

Clark took out a bandanna that he had in his pocket and super-sprinted over to the men's room and then came back and started dabbing at it until the stain was completely gone.

Chloe smiled, "Wow, Kent, you really are a girl's best friend, aren't you?"

Clark smiled back, "Anytime."

Chloe was about to inquire about his showing up here, when Clark tilted his head and soon his eyes grew wide.

Chloe could only tell that he had heard something through his extra sensitive hearing that was causing him alarm.

"What is it?" She asked.

Without a word, Clark rushed out of there and was merely a blur.

Chloe stood in the vacant hallway sighing in disappointment.

She had always been proud of the blue-eyed savior even before she knew the existence of his powers.

Chloe had a power herself, the power of silence. Ever since she was thirteen she had been in love with Clark Kent and never had a shot at him until the Spring Dance. That was short lived due to Clark's unwavering lust and admiration for one Lana Lang. Chloe has always described herself as a fighter as does her cousin, Lois Lane. As she told the sick and fevered Clark, when he was bed-ridden for the first time in his life, he was worth the wait and she'd be waiting for him when he was ready for her. For a brief period, Clark did get his Lana but then lost her to numerous people. Chloe had her bad luck with dating other men. All of them turned out to be Meteor-infected psychopaths who wanted her dead in the end. Clark was always there to save her from these.

Of course not all her relationships ended with her almost dying. Jimmy was different. He cared for her, but not her for him.

Chloe sighed as she went down the stairwell to her floor.

She knew Clark didn't love her back but she was going to be patient.

She had to be.

When Chloe arrived to the articles floor, she was surprised to see the entire floor empty. No hustling, no one telling her to "get the hell out of their way", nothing.

The only person there was Linda Pierce, the secretary to the advice columnist.

"Hey, Lind'. Where is everyone?" Chloe asked as she set her bag down on her desk.

"They're all upstairs celebrating Kauffman's birthday. I still think there's cake left, if you want to head up." She replied.

Chloe laughed, "Nah, I'm good."

Before turning on her laptop, Chloe turned on her police scanner and then went straight to the coffee machine. Caffeine is a must in Chloe's world.

Two hours into the day led to the tediousness that followed on a Monday morning. The scanner picked up the usual: car thefts, burglaries, muggings, all in all a typical day within Metropolis.

Looking up information to when Blue October would be coming to Metropolis, did something new catch Chloe Sullivan's ear.

The signal on the police scanner was faint. Yet she could hear what they were saying.

_"…Car 234 to station, we have a report of a young woman, age mid twenties, passed out and nude along highway 34. Please send closest vehicle to site. We're previously engaged in an attempted robbery, over."_

Chloe didn't hear the conformation, but what interested her most in this was that the description sounded very similar to when Lois found Clark.

Chloe could feel her adrenaline flowing to the max as she gathered her things to pursue this. Her mind racing with the possibilities of interviewing another Kryptonian. She then stopped.

Chloe knew that not all of these visitors were like Clark. She then reached into her desk drawer and took out a led box containing a meteorite laced with Kryptonite.

Taking a deep breath, she headed out the doors.

It took her about thirty minutes to drive out there and when she arrived it looked exactly as Lois had described Clark's point of return.

To her disappointment, however, there was nobody there.

Looking at the place she was in, Chloe suddenly realized that she was not far from the cave.

It struck her that she knew where this mystery woman might be.

Walking the rest of the way, did she come into the cave. The cool wind rustling in through hallows and causing her short hair to be thrown about a little gave her a chill. After Clark had explained to her the significance of the cave and how it pertained to him arriving on Earth, Chloe now regarded the cave with immense appreciation. This place was almost a landmark, a symbol, of an emergence of two worlds and yet it lay here under the false mask of Indian mythology.

Looking at the floor, Chloe could identify footsteps leading in farther into the cave.

Following them, she soon found herself staring at the spiral alien language that went into the octagon-shaped mold on the wall, where the "key" was placed prior.

Chloe swallowed as she let two of her fingers lightly graze the shaped surface.

To her surprise, she felt intense heat spring forward as the flesh of her finger tips had met the surface and she jumped back as the whole wall lit up.

An air-like howling sound came and the octagon-shaped portion reverted itself to the shape of a triangle. A prism of light jetted out and shot through Chloe.

With pain, she felt her whole body lifting off from the ground and world she knew around her spinning rapidly until it became black.

_**Arise, Chloe Sullivan.**_

Chloe opened her eyes and found herself in a dark area. Getting up, she noticed she wasn't wearing any clothes.

Instincts setting in had her self put her arms crossing her body.

"Who's there!" She yelled as she looked around for any sight of her belongings.

_**You are the human companion of Kal-El, are you not?**_

Chloe recognized the name.

"Yes, I'm Clark's friend. Where am I?"

_**You are being prepared.**_

Chloe's mind went into panic.

"Prepared for what? Where are my clothes?"

_**Your garments are not necessary for the preparation. Kal-El will be facing a new danger soon. I was sent to aid him, but I am weak and am unable. You, Chloe Sullivan, have been chosen to be my vessel.**_

The alarms in her head were sent off again.

"Vessel? Why? Why me?"

**_You have strength, determination, and an unwavering loyalty to Kal-El. Jor-El believes it will be most fitting._**

Chloe was scared. She remembered about Lex being used as a vessel for Zod and how that all turned out.

"What if I don't want to!" She yelled out.

_**It's your destiny. There's no choice.**_

Chloe then felt her whole body growing cold, and then a blue light, coming from the darkness shot through her body causing it to convulse at an alarming rate.

The last thing Chloe Sullivan remembered was the voice's last word.

**_Kara will protect you, Chloe Sullivan._**

****

* * *

****

Clark was worried. After receiving a false alarm from his mother about Lionel Luther, he knew he wanted to talk to Chloe about a certain dream he was having about the two of them. When he came back to the Daily Planet, no one was there. Finding out that everyone was on the floor above Chloe's, no one there had ever seen her this day.

He decided to see Jimmy Olsen, knowing that Chloe was possibly with him.

Dialing his number, Clark found out that Jimmy was in Germany and wouldn't be back for several weeks.

Before calling Lana, Clark decided to check Chloe's desk to see if she left any clue as to where she might have gone.

Low and behold, she had written a note saying "Highway 34" in big bold letters.

Clark didn't need any other clue.

The whole world going by him in a blur, Clark was stopped as the clouds gathered and darkened followed by some interesting electromagnetic activity.

What soon followed befuddled him. The clouds turned orange then red and finally silver.

Four lighting bolts purged out and struck the highway causing Clark to be hurtled back several feet.

Quickly brushing away hot gravel that was in is hair, Clark looked up and saw a figure lying in a fetal position in the middle of the crater that the storm made.

Walking over towards it, Clark stopped, as did his heart, as he realized who it was.

Jumping into the crater he scooped up Chloe, who was nude and breathing in shallow breaths.

"Chloe?" He asked.

Chloe's eyes opened and she looked up into Clark's, she soon smiled.

"Are you alright?" Clark asked as he took off his red jacket and put it around her.

"So. We meet again."

Clark looked at her curiously.

"Nice to see you again, Kal-El." She said.

_**To be continued…**_

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

A/N: I hope I'm not going to be tarred and feathered for this story. : This is the beginning, I'll do better.

_**Q-n-P**_


	2. Kara and Chloe

**Chapter Two: Kara and Chloe**

Two hours after Clark had rushed Chloe back to the Kent Farm, did he finally realize what he was dealing with. Chloe had managed to rip apart the barn doors and rushed up to the house, get changed, and then came back to meet him in the upper loft.

"It's so good to be able to use my abilities again. There were times where I thought I was never going to, again." She said as she sat down next to Clark.

Clark put a hand on her shoulder, "Chloe, what happened to you out there? Did Jor-El have something to do with it?"

Chloe bit her bottom lip as she gave a toothy smile.

"Kal-El, it's been a long time. I know you only see me as the friend of yours from Earth. Maybe it'd be better if I started from the beginning. Back on Krypton, just before it's destruction, your father and mine managed to save their friendship during the heated arguments of the council. It was agreed that the two of us were to be sent to Earth as an effort to save the Kryptonian race from total extinction. However, my father was assassinated when he publicly denounced his support to Zod and his followers. My mother managed to insure my escape just before Krypton's destruction. However, my ship didn't survive the course to the Milky Way Galaxy and my physical self ended up in a Quark. My spirit managed the rest of the journey and was recognized by your father and was held until he deemed it necessary. The first time you and I met was when I inhabited an Earthling girl. I took you to the caves where your father brought you back for your re-birth."

Clark's eyes grew as he remembered the events that had taken place within that cave. His curiosity now turned to fear.

"Why Chloe? Why has Jor-El chosen her?" He demanded as he stood up.

She smiled again, "Kal-El, Jor-El didn't choose Chloe Sullivan. I did. She was the perfect vessel. But do not fear for her. She's perfectly sound."

Clark grunted in desperation as his mind, desperately, tried to come up with a way for Chloe to get out of this.

"Jor-El knows my path on this planet. So, why are you here?" Clark asked.

Chloe got up and walked to the window and her face grew stern and serious.

"A new evil is coming, Kal-El. A force that will impossible for you to fight alone against." She turned around and faced Clark. "That is why I have returned. Jor-El's will is that I would help you face this evil and together we will be triumphant."

* * *

When Chloe opened her eyes she found herself still in the same place she was before, the black endless void. There were some new things here, though.

A fuzzy image lit up far away.

Coming to it, Chloe was met with an image of Clark who appeared to be talking directly to her.

Chloe tried her best to talk to him but nothing came out of it.

Watching the image, Chloe soon heard Clark's voice talking to her and Kara's voice talking back.

_He can't hear me. _Chloe thought and it saddened her to see this.

The only thing she could do right now was watch and hope Clark was doing everything in his power to bring her back.

* * *

Lois Lane was anything but your average twenty-three year old. Having been raised on a base and gaining a quick-witted attitude to combat with her strict widowed father, she had all the tools necessary to fend off anyone.

Yet, she really wanted people to be around her and she chose, instead, to use her abilities, as a way of getting things when in other cases it was never possible.

She never really liked Smallville, Kansas. To her, it was a flyspeck on the map. Metropolis was her playground, the night life was everything to her.

Smallville was bland. If her cousin weren't here she probably never would visit. Then again, she still might. Having met Martha Kent was a highlight in Lois' life. Martha was a reminder of life when Lois' mother was still alive. It was a missed warmth that Lois treasures. Clark Kent, was a force to be reckoned with. It was an amusement to her. Their constant battles of egos have managed to make themselves friends.

It was him that she was going to see. Having received zero return calls from her cousin, Chloe, Lois was getting concerned.

Lois arrived at the Kent Farm late in the afternoon. Knowing Clark he would probably be where she had always found him on her visits.

Going into the barn, she heard voices. One of them being Clark's and the other's sounded like Chloe's.

Lois heaved a sigh of relief.

Going up the stairs to the loft, she saw something she wasn't prepared for.

Chloe was kissing Clark.

Lois, then, quietly retreated; thinking that she was disturbing something she knew that her cousin had always wanted.

_I'll pop by later._ She thought. Deciding, instead, to visit Mrs. Kent and see how things were going in the Senate.

Clark pulled away from Kara, as he looked startled by her sudden approach.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Kara shrugged, "I couldn't help it. Kal-EL. The last time we met I felt this special bond between us. After all, you and I are destined to regenerate the Kryptonian race. Doesn't that excite you as well?"

Clark looked at the floor shaking his head, "Look, Kara, I think it'd be great for our people to be brought back, again. But isn't this moving a little fast? After all, you hardly know me?"

Kara smiled, "Why, Kal-El, of course I know you. Jor-El has told me all about you. Your selfless nature, how strong willed you are your capabilities. You're like an open book to me."

"But I don't know anything about you. Shouldn't we try to be friends first before heading off to that "area"?"

Kara shrugged and then walked over and put her arms around Clark's body.

"Believe me, we have all the time in this world."

"After we defeat this evil you're talking about, right?" Clark said as he sat down again.

Kara nodded. "A evil of unspeakable power will be coming after the setting of the seventh sun. In that course of time, events will start all over this planet. Events that signify this evil's rising."

Clark leaned forward, "What exactly is this evil?"

Kara looked away, "I am uncertain."

* * *

Martha watched from the kitchen window at the barn, hoping Clark was making some progress at what had happened to Chloe.

He told her about how he found her and that what was happening was very familiar territory.

Martha was worried. Chloe was a big part of their life. A person was more and more like family as time had progressed. She had been invaluable when there were times of crisis and a true friend to Clark after learning of his powers.

Losing her would be like losing a member of the family.

Martha had suggested to Clark to maybe use black Kryptonite to separate the personas and restore Chloe to her body. Clark thought it should be used as a last resort in case Chloe would be in danger of losing her spirit.

Martha sighed. She knew Clark's selflessness was one of his biggest qualities but it was also a dangerous one. It made him vulnerable and careless at some points. But, in the end, Martha knew he was able to see things out because of his friendships.

Martha's thoughts were interrupted as she heard the back door open and saw Lois in the reflection of the mirror.

Turing around she smiled politely.

"Lois, hi, what brings you here?"

Lois set her purse down as she went directly to the coffeepot.

"Chloe. She's been MIA from her work and I was relieved to see she was here. I can see she finally got the man she's always wanted."

Martha looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"She's making out with Clark as we speak."

Martha turned her head back to the barn.

"What?"

Lois laughed, "Yeah. Boy, I tell ya, I guess Lana getting married to Lex was the best thing that ever happened to her."

Martha sighed. She really didn't know how to tell this to Lois without bringing out Clark's secret.

"Lois…I think you and I need to sit down."

* * *

"So, Kal-EL, I guess the first thing we need to do is go to the fortress and prepare the both of us for what's coming up." Kara said.

Clark stood up and put two hands on Kara's shoulders.

"Actually, before we do that, I need you to do something for me."

Kara was taken back but she smiled all the same.

"Of course. What is it?"

"I need to talk to Chloe. I need to know she's all right. Can you do that for me?"

Kara's smile vanished. It was replaced by tight-mouthed apprehensive look accompanied by narrowed eyes.

"Why do you need to know?" She asked.

Clark returned the look. "Kara. She's my friend. I need to know she's not gone forever. Can you do that for me?"

Kara sighed and turned her face away from Clark's.

"Fine. But only for a moment."

Kara slumped down and then her whole body went stiff. Her eyes closed and then they reopened.

"Chloe?" Clark moved closer to her.

Chloe blinked and then looked at Clark and then hugged him with all her strength.

"Clark!"

Clark returned the embrace as tears flowed from his eyes. He then drew himself back and brushed away the tears coming from Chloe.

"I thought I'd never see you again." He said.

Chloe smiled and hugged him again.

After a minute or so, Clark pulled away and looked into her eyes.

Chloe then bit down on her lip as her eyes closed.

"Clark…she's coming back."

Clark gulped and then held her tightly. "Before you go, again, I need to tell you something."

Chloe looked at Clark with immense curiosity. "What?"

Clark then kissed her. "I love you and I'll do what ever I can to help bring you back."

Chloe smiled and then her face went blank and her eyes closed.

When they reopened there was a smile again. "Very touching, Kal-El. I see your love for humans hasn't gone away. Make no mistake, though. Humans and Kryptonians can never be together. It can never happen."

_**To be continued…**_

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

**Clark battles to save Chloe and the Planet…**

**Martha reveals to Lois about Chloe's impending danger…**

**Evil is rising and the Fortress is in danger…**

**All this and more on the next exciting chapter!**

_**Q-n-P**_


End file.
